


Riding Lesson

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Riding Lesson

**Riding Lesson**  
 **Characters:** Gwen, Morgana  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 241  
 **2\. Prompt from adsullatta:** Gwen/Morgana-Riding lessons

 **Riding Lesson**  
“I don’t know, My Lady. It’s taller than me. Does it bite? There was one horse that my father was shoeing that gave him a rather nasty bite. Gaius had to sew it back together.” Gwen stood there pulling at a one of her pigtails.

“It’s a sweet horse. She doesn’t bite. Now step on the box then put your foot in the stirrup and swing your other leg over.” Morgana said. She was wondering why Uther had given her a servant that didn’t know how to ride.

“Can’t we just take a walk instead?” Gwen asked.

“No. You have to learn to ride sometime. I have been riding since I was very young and you’re my handmaiden now so you have to ride with me. You will love it. I promise.” Morgana said.

Gwen sighed. She realized she had no choice in the matter. She didn’t know when she was sent to the castle by her father she would have to learn to ride. She wasn’t especially fond of horses. She climbed up and got on the horses back.

“There you see nothing to it.” Morgana said. She mounted her own horse and the groom followed them as they walked along the road for a while.

Gwen was actually enjoying herself by the time they turned back to the castle.

“Will we ride again tomorrow, My Lady?” Gwen asked.

“Yes.” Morgana smiled. “I told you that you would love it.”


End file.
